Wild Arms
Hollow Route ---- Jack Prologue ---- fight skeleton to get to lvl 2 Sell equipment, buy 4xHB, 1xmedicine, Rudy W and Cecilia W and A Rudy Prologue ---- Fight everything to get lvl 3 Cecilia Prologue ---- get 3rd crest graph, move crest graph to 8L bind Freeze, Spark, and Escape get magic carrot, move to 8R Fight everything to get lvl 3, use Spark to kill book groups. Magtortous ---- Faster dup 6 stacks of items. 253 mystic -> cec 200 hardy -> cec 200 agile -> cec 53 hardy -> rudy 100 power -> rudy Switch OOB in guard room, Switch OOB in climb room. Have to approach climb room slightly to the left of door. Use Spark to kill groups. equip cec with water rune to up her SOR to two turn magtortous. attack mag once with rudy. Prologue Escape ---- Shop Dup apples. Cecilia SOR -> 999 VIT -> 999 buy status heals and heal berries. make sure to leave two stacks of apples for Jack to use. Rest at inn, Cecilia leaves party. Initiate invasion sequence with Rudy. Save Cecilia with Rudy. Move to the closest pixel to Castle Entrance Switch to Jack Shop Dup apples. Jack POW -> 999 VIT -> 999 RES -> 200 save before prologue escape. Escape adlehyde with C+R and head to mountain pass, switch on world map to Jack to avoid encounters. Head to mountain pass as Jack, switch between two parties to avoid encounters. Mountain Pass ---- Perform the Guard Skip to get C+R through. C+R grabs lighter, with C as leader. Hollow Man is recruited, and warps C to Hollow World by unequipping Head. Hollow World ---- Run up for a while, then switch to Jack to load the Elw World map. Navigate Forest Prison C goes to Forest Mound to lose Rudy. C heads back to Forest Mound, grab Full Libra, teleport back to Filgaia and grab Gimel Coin from Rosetta. Jack's Journey ---- In Mountain Pass, Camera Switch down and to the left from entrance to exit. Go to Sand River.Camera Switch down from entrance to exit. Move Cecilia to the top left corner outside of Mariel's house. Go to Pleasing Garden, Same Map to Grapple Hook. Camera Switch to the right in sand room, get bracelet. Return bracelet, go to Ghost Ship. Do not switch while in Ghost ship. Equip Full Libra before Cpt Gheist. Mecha Drake ---- Jack takes ship to Rosetta Beach. Switch to C. C returns to Filgaia and takes boat. Park boat beside sealed guild, switch to Jack and take ship to Ship Graveyard. Switch to Cecilia and head to sealed guild, Bind: Teleport (Wing,Wing) Hi-Blast (Fray,Muse) Hi-Shield(Geo,Geo) Lock State (Wing, Muse) Saint (Geo, Muse) Randomizer(Fray,Muse) Switch to Jack, take ship to Adlehyde. Switch to Cecilia Teleport to Adlehyde, and ship dupe to Gemini's Corpse. grab Black Pass. Switch to Jack. Sell apples to buy Goat Dolls and Cecilia's armor. EXIT BLACK MARKET. Switch to Cecilia, Camera Switch to the left and slightly up. Equip goat doll, fight Mecha Drake. Use Lucky Card on fight. Lady Harken III ---- Switch to Jack and head to castle. Teleport to Ship Graveyard and grab circuit. Switch to Jack to get Gullwing. Jack takes Gullwing to Arctica Castle, and Camera Switches right and up. In room before throne room, go right for a while and Camera Switch Psycho Crack all day. Boomerang III ---- Switch to C after Harken and teleport to Forest Mound. Return to Filgaia. Switch to Jack. Raise the dingels. Jack takes gullwing to get Ocarina. Switch to C and equip armor and goat doll, teleport to rosetta and take gullwing to ka dingel. cast shield and then saint all day. Alhazad Skip ---- Go OOB in third room, and go left and up. Camera Switch to be behind Alhazad load zone. Zeik Tuvai ---- Camera Switch below first room to final room. Zeikfried is killed by Saint, make sure to carrot up before he dies. Motherfried is Lock State - Saint - Saint repeat. Use small flowers to up LUCK to BEST. Zeik Tuvai is Lock State - Randomizer - Randomizer repeat. If low on MP, cast anti-magic, lock state, and carrot up twice (requires 27 mp) Category:Games